Christmas Tradition
by SprinklzAndPixieDust
Summary: KendallxOc Summary: Kendall and Tiffany break up, due to insecurity. Will mistletoe's and other happy couples bring them back together? ***For Carlos'sCupcake!***


**This is for Carlos'Cupcake! It's about time, good gravy! Sorry, Tiffany. But this is for you, girl!**

This is depressing. Even for a happy-go-lucky bubbly person like me. What? I'm sure you would be depressed walking alone in a park full of mistletoe's and kissing couples. Everyone is happy and smiling. They have someone that really cares for them, and they're spending time together. Then there's me. Silly, goofy, ol' Tiffany. This is such a special time of year. It the time for expressing love for one another, and being with the people you care about, but... I can't really bring myself to do that right now.

You see. I had this boyfriend, Kendall. He was a real sweetum! I loved him with all my heart but, he was a rock star. He toured, he met crazy fans, he had girls that wanted to have his babies. It's not his fault, it really it isn't! I can be a bit... insecure. But who could blame me. My insanely hot, talented, gorgeous boyfriend was going around the world, for millions of other girls to drool over. I couldn't stand the thought of him finding a girl that was better for him than me, so I saved my self the heart ache.

I really felt like it would be better that way. That way, if he did meet someone else he wouldn't feel tied down. And for the rest of his life he would have regretted being with me. Sorry, I have a tendencies to over-think. As soon as I kissed him good-bye I knew it was wrong.

That's how I ended up in this shitty situation. Wondering around a park full of romance and happiness. I felt like a germ. Everything was so clean and happy, and you've got this one, sad, gloomy chick. I pull my hat down further and wrap my scarf around my mouth and nose. I look around the park. Oh look there's Carlos! He's alone, maybe I could walk with him. Oh wait. I see a fiery read head, run up and tackle him from behind. Anna. She's basically the female version of Carlos. He laughs and turns around so he's lying on his back. He kisses the girl, giggling against her lips. Never mind, I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides even if I did they would like, end up ditching me. Again.

Oh hey! That's James! He's alone? That's out of the ordinary. I mean he's always got girls hanging all around him. Oh, I spoke to soon. A girl walk up to him and grabs his hand. He turns around and smiles at her. Not one of his 'Yes. Fall for my charm so I can get you into bed' smiles. He genuinely smiles at the girl and they walk off together. Grrr!

Oh wait look it's Logan! He's alone and he wouldn't ditch me! A girl comes up and covers his eyes. She whispers something in his ear, and he tilts his head pretending to think.

"Hmm...My secret lover, Angelina Jolie?" He jokes, loud enough for me to hear. Well I am like four feet away. The girl removes her hands and swats had his chest with a fake pout. Her arms cross over her chest and Logan laughs. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her cheek from behind.

"But, your the one I come home to, Sienna..." He trails off with a smile. The girl, Sienna, makes a face before rolling her eyes. She turns around and crushes her lips against his, kissing him roughly yet passionately. His hands slide down from her face to her hips. Flashes of pink are seen between there lips and I get a bit uncomfortable.

"Damn! Logan can just be a beast!" Someone exclaims next to me. I laugh and nod my head. Logan's hand move from her hips to her ass. Okay, they're getting kind of graphic, there's kids around here. He grips and squeezes her ass and she moans into his mouth, grinding back against him.

"Get a room!" The person beside me exclaims before pulling me behind a bush. We both laugh as we watch the couple pull away with confused expressions. They look around, shrug and walk off hand-in-hand. Welp, there goes Logan! Damn, I jinxed that one too.

"So stranger, what are you doing out here all alone?" The guy asks. I look focusing on the thick sheet of snow under my feet.

"Just walkin'. Y'know. Doin' ma thang." I reply simply. The stranger chuckles.

"I meant, why are your here alone. I'm sure your boyfriend is looking for you." I blush brightly behind my scarf.

"I actually don't have a boyfriend," I mumble.

"Oh," He mumbles. Not a 'oh' that's cool. Or a 'Oh' I'm disappointed, just a... Oh. I don't know why, but I feel kind of defensive after that comment.

"Yeah, well what about you, hotshot? Where's _your_ girlfriend?" I spat venomously.

"Whoa! Chill there Shortstop!" Ugh! He nicknamed me.

"No need to get mad." He speaks, laughing a little.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm in a band. I tour a lot and she was scared that I would fine someone better for me than her. Truth is, there is no one better for me than her. I love- **loved** her with everything I had. I understand why she was scared but I just... I miss my Taffy." The boy trails off. At the mention of my special nickname, I look up.

For the first time since I had started talking to him I looked at him. Green eyes stare down at the ground. Extremely bushy eyebrows furrow in concentration. A deep sigh escapes pouty lips. My Kenny.

"I had a boyfriend. He's a rockstar. He's 6"2 and his favorite cereal is Lucky Charms. He loves Spiderman and liked to dress up as him. He was touring with his band and I got insecure. I broke off our relationship. It was the biggest mistake of my life. My little sister forced me to write Santa a letter. The only thing I wished for was to have my Kenny back." I reply as the tears flow down my face. Kendall looks up and his head snaps in my direction. His hands tentatively reach for my scarf pulling it off my nose and mouth. Kendall inhales sharply and gulps.

"Ehem!" We hear someone clear there throat. Looking up the two of us find, Logan, Sienna, Jame and his girl, Carlos, and Anna all in the same tree. Logan is holding a mistletoe in his hand. He giggles as he waves it over our heads. I blush deeply looking at Kendall. He moves so our lips are almost touching.

"Christmas tradition," He mumbles before placing his lips against mine. The idiotic people sitting above us giggle and 'Aww!' loudly.

"Get a room!" Logan shrieks. We brake apart looking at Logan in shock.

"Mhm! That's right I knew it was you. And when I get out of this tree you fuckers are-" Logan's sentence get's cut off as the branch under the six of them gives out and they all plummet to the ground.

Lot's of groaning and swearing can be heard. Kendall and I crack up getting to our feet. We lace our fingers together and smile. We walk through the park together, knowing that we belonged to the other again. Kendall pulls me in and smiles. As his lips make contact with mine a light snow begins to fall. Best. Present. Ever.


End file.
